Leader Of The Pack
by DreamerzLove
Summary: After leaving her family, Kagome Kage joins a gang as Inuyasha's right hand man but what will happen once Inuyasha dies? will she be allowed to ramain the leader of her branch after she meets his brother, the leader of the main branch?
1. Chapter 1

Muse: 'Dear Diary' by. Pink (Song)

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the crudely thought out plot XD

A/n: this is just bits of pieces Kagome writes down in a diary. This might stay a one shot or I might develop it more. If I do it probably won't do anymore chapters that are just diary entries.

'Dear dear diary, I want to tell my secrets…

Cause you're the only one I know who'll keep them…'

Dear Diary,

You were a gift from a very close friend of mine. I've never had a diary before so this is all new to me.

This is my first entry, so I thought I'd tell you about myself a little bit.

This is the summer of my sixteenth year, so we have a lot to tell each other. Let's start from when it all went wrong.

My father died when I was five, and it's my entire fault.

'Dear dear Diary, I want to tell my secrets…

'I know you'll keep them, and this is what I've done….'

It happened so fast that I didn't understand. One minute we were talking and the next he was staring at me with such lifeless eyes. He was lying on the ground one hand over his heart, his eyes seeing into my soul.

'I've been a bad bad girl for so long,

I don't know how to change what went wrong…'

I don't remember much besides his eyes, though I can recall how I killed him.

I was mad at Daddy for some reason. He was talking to me, telling me he loved me and no matter what I did it wouldn't change. I got upset and started yelling at him, telling him how much I hated him. He looked at me shocked, grabbed his chest and died. They told me it was from a heart attack.

I caused his heart to hurt, and caused him to die.

It was my fault. It's one of my secrets no one but me and you knows.

'Daddy's little girl, when he went away….'

'What did it teach me? That love leaves….'

I was alone after he left. No one told me it wasn't my fault, they all knew. At five years old I was a murderer. They don't know what I said but they all knew it was because of me. My mother never looked at me the same. My grandfather calls me a monster when he doesn't think I'm around.

It's my entire fault after all; I killed the one man every one looked up to.

This is what started everything…

'Dear dear diary, I want to tell my secrets…'

'You're the only one I know who'll keep them'

Five years later, when I had turned ten, I met a guy. He reminded me of me so much that we became fast friends. I never told him of my home life, he never asked.

'Dear dear diary, I want to tell my secrets…'

'I know you'll keep them, soo this is what I've done….'

It wasn't long before we spent ever minute together. Since the day I've met him, I haven't returned home. It turned out Inuyasha, my best friend, was the brother of a gangster and he controlled his own branch of the gang even if he was only thirteen. Over time I ended up as his right hand man, considering the fact that I acted and dressed like a guy. That's another secret, I'm a girl but no one knows they all call me Kage and assume I'm a male. In fact I'm still his right hand man.

'I've been down every road, you can go….'

'I've made some baahaad choices, as you know….'

I've been in this gang, my new family, for six years. I've never met the real leader, Inuyasha's brother, but I'm happy. Here it's okay to be a murder, here, I'm understood.

'Seems like I got this whole world, cradled in my hands…

'But it's just like me not to understand….'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`entry 3~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

'Dear dear diary, I want to tell my secrets…'

'You're the only one who that I know will keep them….'

I was going to tell you more of myself today, but something happened….

Today, Inuyasha died. Shot dead from the bullet of one of our own men. Today is a sad day. I was the one who led the raid on the shooter's family. I was the one who killed the man along side his family. One bullet for each person, an instant kill.

I was a murderer again today. I killed innocent along with the guilty, as is the code for our family. Kill one of ours, we kill all of yours.

'Dear dear diary, I want to tell my secrets….'

'I've been a bad bad girl….'

Today as Inuyasha lay cold and lifeless, I sent him off with the blood of those who killed him. I revenged his death.

It was both a sad yet happy day. One can not move on if the killer is still alive. Maybe my father never moved on…

'Iiiiiiii've learned my lesson'

'Iiiiiiii've turned myself around….'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~entry 4~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I went today and got the family tattoo. I have a specially created cross and beside that cross goes the name of the family members that you have revenged, as his second in command it was my duty and pleasure to do him this honor. It covers up most of my back, with his name tattooed on my shoulder.

It is said the first name tattooed there would forever be your guardian angel. Inuyasha would forever be with me.

'I've got a guardian angel tattooed on my shoulder,'

'She's been watching over me….'

I love you Inuyasha, even in death.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~entry 5~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Dear dear diary, I want to tell my secrets…'

'Cuz you're the only one that I know who'll keep them….'

It has been a few weeks since Inuyasha has passed on. I've taken over as the leader since everyone has known me for years and everyone trusts me. But soon I will have to meet my leader, so that my leadership will be approved and I can continue caring for my family. This is all I have left; all I can do is pray and hope that Inuyasha will guide me right and that his brother will accept me.

Diary, this will be the last time I write until I finally meet the only man who I will serve under. I hope he is like his brother yet at the same I time I do not, for I already miss him and wish it was me who had taken his place.

Until we see, I will put you somewhere safe.

'Dear dear diary, I want to tell my secrets…

Cuz you're the only one that I know will keep them…

Dear dear diary I want to tell my secrets…

I know you'll keep them, so this is what I've done…

Dear dear diary I want to tell my secrets…

I've been a bad bad girl…

I'veee beeen aaa bbaadd badd ggiiirrrl'

A/N: If I develop this more I want to make it a Sessh/Kag pairing… but of course he won't know she's a female until towards the end. But that only if people like this story that is : ) I don't write to write something no one will read XD because nothing makes me happier than getting a review.

Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Muse:

Disclaimer: I owns nothing except a few nicknames ^.~

A/n: I'll refer to Kagome as Kage or Shadow from here on out, until her sex is found out. Of course Kage (Means shadow) will always be her nickname within the gang.

Dear Diary,

Today I go to meet, Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha's brother, and the only one who can tell me to lead my men or to leave them.

Wish me well.

Kagome, known as Kage or Shadow, stood before her men. They counted to about fifty, each bowed down to her as she began addressing them.

Dressed in a pair of black baggy pants a blood red shirt two sizes to big, she stood before them looking every bit the man she was pretending to be. Her long hair was hidden inside a baseball cap. Though she pretended to be a man she never had the heart to cut it. Inuyasha loved her long hair, since his to was long.

"I go to meet Lord Sesshoumaru. I'll be back soon either as your official leader or as one of you. No matter what, my brothers, I'll be back."

Her men feared that if she was not allowed to be their leader, Sesshoumaru would kill her as he is known to do with those that displease him. Though she would never abandon her family, like hers did with her.

"Sword, Fox, Falcon, and Sparrow you four are with me. Fire you are in charge until I come back or Sesshoumaru sends a different leader."

"As you wish Shadow."

Everyone bowed their heads as Kage and the four that were chosen mounted their bikes and drove away, Kage in the lead.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Hour later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

With a nod towards her men, Kage led them into the main base's garage. Climbing off her bike she smiled at them as she was met by one of Sesshoumaru's underlings.

"What is your business here?" Asked the underling almost hatefully.

"I am Kage from the Northwestern domain of the Inu Youkai; I have been summoned by Lord Sesshoumaru concerning the new leader of that domain." Kage spoke in a tone that dared anyone to speak against her, she had learned well from always being beside Inuyasha.

The man nodded as he frowned walking off. The small group took that a sign to follow him.

It wasn't long before they ended up before a large door. She turned back to look at her men, whom she could feel were frightened. Grinning at them she addressed them.

"Falcon, you and the others wait here. Stay out of trouble; otherwise your lives are forfeit understood?" She commanded her eyes narrowed, a few within her specially selected group loved to cause mischief, mainly fox.

"Understood Shadow." They bowed their heads when she nodded and knocked on the door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ With Sesshoumaru~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He narrowed his eyes at his door as heard someone knocking.

"Enter!" he hollered out annoyed. He was in no need for foolishness; he was annoyed trying to find a replacement for his half brother's domain. Not many had met his standard for leadership.

He narrowed his eyes even more and seemingly growled as a young man entered.

"What is your reason for interrupting This Sesshoumaru?" The young man narrowed his eyes back at him.

"Forgive me for interrupting; you are the one who summoned me. I will return once you are not so busy." came the angry retort.

"What is you business, Boy!" He stressed the word boy as he glared at him.

"I am Kage The Shadow from the Northwestern Domain of Inu Youkai. You summoned me here to speak of the leadership of my domain." Kage answered walking more into the room before taking a seat before Sesshoumaru's desk, ready to do business.

"You are the current one in charge, correct?" Sesshoumaru watched the young boy with interest. Not many were cut out to be the leader without someone trying to take his place and for this one to be so young yet not be challenged was something unusual, even his brother had been challenged throughout his reign.

"I have been leading the men since the passing of Inuyasha, sir." respectfully he replied.

"How long have you been within the 'family'?"

"Roughly around six years."

"What was your position prier to the leader's death?"

"I was his second in command."

"How long?"

"Roughly five and a half years."

"Age."

"Sixteen"

"So you joined when you were ten."

"Yes sir."

Before anymore of this so called interview could continue a young man barged into the room.

~~~~~~~~~~~Kage~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"IF YOU KILL SHADOW THOSE OF US OF THE NORTHWESTERN DOMAIN WILL TURN AGAINST YOU, AND I PERSONALLY WILL KILL YOU!"

Kage turned to see a fuming Fox behind her, behind him stood Falcon, Sparrow, and Sword all with a deadly look in their eyes.

Sesshoumaru glared standing up from his seat. His hand reaching towards the sword on his side.

"Fox! What is the meaning of this?" she growled as she to stood up, her slightly smaller size then most suddenly becoming imposing.

"They… They told me he was going to kill you!" Stuttered out an almost crying fox.

"You knew this when I chose you to come. Falcon! Did I not put you in command while I was busy?"

"Forgive me Shadow. But I too feel the same as Fox, as do the rest back home. We will accept no other as our leader."

"You say this by disrespecting me by disobeying an order in front of the man who says if we live or die? Mount your bikes and return! No matter if I return or die, we all serve under Sesshoumaru. You all will be punished accordingly, now leave my sight before I am forced to kill you for your impudence!"

"Forgive use Shadow, we will do as commanded. Return to us safely." with that said the three grabbed Fox and exited the room, their heads hung down in shame.

Turning back to Sesshoumaru she bowed her head.

"Forgive them, they are young and do not understand the seriousness of the current problem. No matter your choice I have faith they will listen and obey. Though I do not expect their hotheaded behavior to go unpunished, no matter your choice do not kill them they have skills that are essential to our packs survival."

"I will overlook this disturbance because of their loyalty, which is a trait a good leader must bring forth from their men. You may continue your leadership but know I will always be watching."

Kage nodded her head, trying to stop the urge to jump up and kiss her leader.

"As you wish Lord Sesshoumaru."


	3. Chapter 3

Muse:

Disclaimer: I owns nothing except a few nicknames ^.~

A/n: its not as long as normal.. I know. But I'm setting the stage.

Dear Diary,

There are times where I miss my real family, even if they hate me.

Is that okay?

Kage exited the head quarters by herself. After her men left, she and Sesshoumaru and continued their talk. Starting tomorrow he himself will come and check on everything every other day. If for any reason he thought she couldn't handle so many men under her, she would be replaced.

After driving around for a while, she didn't want to head to her base yet, she ended up outside a very old shrine.

Memories came and went as she stared at the large number of stairs. This was her old home, this was where her family now lived happily without her. Her mother had been pregnant when she had killed her father, so she knew she had been replaced when she had left them.

At times like this, she really missed them. She would give anything to cry on her mother's shoulder like a normal girl would, but her life now was different. Tears meant weakness, weakness meant death. Though Inuyasha's death had hit her hard she didn't cry. She bottled up all of those emotions years ago.

Hidden within the shadows, she got her name from, she climbed the stairs of her past.

Playing in the large yard surrounding the shrine was her brother, Souta.

'He has grown.' she thought as she felt a lone tear travel down her cheek.

She never got a chance to know him, even when she still lived there her mother wouldn't let her near him. When she left at the age of ten, she doubted he even knew her name.

Moving around noiselessly, she stood near one of the many windows, looking in from the outside was harder than she ever thought it would be.

They were happy. Her mother and grandfather sat around the kitchen table drinking tea and laughing. She blinked away more tears as she saw what was missing.

There wasn't a picture of her anywhere that she could see, it was like she had never existed. She disappeared into the shadows vowing to never reappear, they were happy and she didn't belong here anymore. The only family she would ever need now was the pack she ruled over. Who needed blood family anyhow?

After Kage left, Souta came inside to sit at his mother and grandfather's side.

"Do you think big sister will come back tomorrow momma?" He asked hopefully. "She's been gone for so long…"

"I know honey. We miss her to." Souta's mother replied a small trail of tears falling from her eyes. "We miss her so much." with that the woman busted into tears. Her eyes sought out and stared at a large portrait of her daughter from when she was nine.

"I'm sorry Kagome… We didn't mean it… please come home soon. Please!"

Kagome rode in silence, her mood sour. Revving up her bike she sped up to a break neck speed as she tried to get rid of her thoughts before she headed back home.

Finally arriving back home, she grinned as everyone poured out of the base. It seemed that no one had left to head back to their own homes.

"SHADOW!" before she knew she was being lifted up their shoulders and marched inside. Laughing out right she flashed her men her heart stopping smile.

"I'm here to stay!" She hollered out with a laugh as everyone else erupted in whoops and hollers. "How about we have a party? Let's celebrate the fact that I ain't ever leaving you good for nothing puppies!"

After a loud 'hell yea' from everyone inside the building, drinks were brought out and music seemed to surround them.

Kage smiled as she was surrounded and allowed herself to disappear within the large group that was her family.

As long as she had them, she would continue being a male, she would forever have a family. Sadly she knew, that if she were to stay with them she would never get the chance to have kids of her own, but if her memories were to go by, nothing was worse than a true blood family.

She happy. These rough and murderous men were her family.


End file.
